Greece
Greece (Greek: Ἑλλάς/Hellas) is the 30th Character in the game. He was added with China and Ireland. He is a five star opponent in Arcade and has very difficult Unlock Requirements, but he is an average character. If you have any questions about the character Greece, please ask them here. __TOC__ Playing style Greece plays really offensively. When you counter Greece's power shot, he often counters it back. Appearance He has black hair, sideburns, beard, and moustache, as well as light skin and very large eyes with small pupils. His mouth is open and he has a combative facial expression. He is most likely based on King Leonidas from the movie "300", most famous for the phrase "THIS IS SPARTA!". Power Button Effect Greece will gain a war helmet that was probably used by ancient Greeks, and a red cape that waves in the wind. This causes him to lose any Costume he is wearing. Power Shots First Shot: Sparta Shot Greece's Power Shot is Sparta Shot. At the start of his Power Shot, he will yell "SPARTA!!!". Arrows will be shot at the opponent, removing any costume he is wearing and deal him massive damage. Then the ball is shot from Greece at the bottom of a large foot in an ancient Greek sandal. If the defender manages to block the ball, he/she will get kicked out of the screen and then reappear in his/her goal four seconds later. This gives Greece the opportunity to dash the ball into the goal, without worrying about where the defender will reappear. After the shot has hit the opponent, there are several items on the field, like a camera, a cosmetics spray and a green glass bottle. These items, however, can block the ball. Counter Attack: Spear Shot The unique thing about Greece is that he was the first one to have a special Counter Attack. Later, Denmark and all Characters after Denmark would get a special Counter Attack too, with the exception of Colombia, but Greece was the one who started it. Countering a shot with Greece will result in a totally different Power Shot, which is the Spear Shot. A very real-looking spear quickly comes onto the screen and it "jabs" the opponent out, and he/she spins, getting smaller and smaller, into it. This may even be seen as better than Greece's actual Power Shot, though it is easy to counter. When it is blocked, the Spear Shot will leave exactly the same items on the field as the Sparta Shot does. Costume Greece does not have a standard Costume. Unlock Requirements Reach SS rank in Survival without losing more than 5 goals or unlock him instantly for 2,900,000 points. Tips and Tricks Unlocking Greece in the regular way is almost impossible. There used to be a glitch for it, but it's fixed now, so paying points is the easiest way to get him. If you want to attempt getting him in Survival, then it's recommended to use Spain, wear a good Costume and play defensively. Another Character you could try is Nepal. Use his robot to block the goal and try to score goals with his fast Counter Attack, which is only good on the left side where you are always standing. New Zealand and Asura are good alternatives too. However, without the glitch and even with Glitch, this is very hard to do. Another way is to buy him with points, and the fastest way to get the required amount is playing a bunch of Head Cups with Mon-K, which gives you double reward. History Collage Click here to see the Collage of the Character Greece. Trivia *He is the 12th European country in the game. *He looks like King Leonidas from the movie "300" and his Power Shot may be based off a scene where Leonidas kicks the emperor of Persia into a hole whilst yelling "This Is Sparta!" *He is the third character with a beard, the others are: Poland, Ireland, Sweden, Israel,Australia, Saudi Arabia and Singapore. *He is the third character that has hair all around his head. The first is Ireland, the second is China, the fourth is Sweden, the fifth is Israel and the last is Singapore. *Greece is the fourth character with a Power Button Effect, but only the first one that resembles a country. The ones before him are Devil, Asura, and Super Saiyan. *Greece is the first character in the game with an own special Counter Attack. *Greece's unlock requirements are considered to be the hardest of all, along with Hong Kong's, Super Saiyan's, Poland's and Finland's. *If you play against Colombia and you get hit by his Air Shot, Greece will be naked and wear a cape, like Romania does too. *There is chance that the small arrows at the beginning make Greece's Sparta Shot fail, but this happens very rarely. *Greece is the boss in Stage 21 in Death Mode. *Greece's head structure is |¯). Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 1.6 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Traditional Characters Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Invariable Opponents in Death Mode